The Girl He Never Noticed: Book One
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Emilia Rose Williams, a girl born in Mystic Falls and mostly raised in Central City and Mystic Falls. A girl who is half a werewolf half a witch... and after the Particle Accelerator blown up she became a Metahuman...quite a complicated... A girl that she has a destiny. A girl with no parents, an orphan. A girl that will change the course of history. A girl that she met the Doctor.


_**Hey world! I came up with this idea while trying to sleep one summer hot night in my late grand-aunt's house. And honestly, it helped me sleep so in the morning i wrote it down and spent a month or so working on it!**_

 _ **I will apologise for any spelling or any other mistake i didn't full proof read it because i knew if i did i would change my mind or find a flaw and never upload it!**_

 _ **Why would i do that you ask; I DON'T KNOW! Lately, i have been second guessing my stories...since no one comments on them to tell me if they liked or not...not to sound pathetic but i do really want to hear your opinions...**_

 _ **The songs i would suggest to listen to:**_

 _ **She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) - David Guetta Ft: Sia (Kim Viera and Kurt Schneider Cover)**_

 _ **Anyways, i hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **The Girl He Never Noticed**_

 _ **A Life Story or a life full of stories:**_

Once upon a time there was a girl with auburn hair and brown/greenish eyes. She had the lucky chance, thought by many, to meet the Doctor and travel with him for years.

She was the only constant companion of the Doctor yet he seemed as if he never really saw her. Yes, he checked on her to see if she was alive and well, if she appeared in TARDIS after an adventure and always returned her five minutes after their past selves were gone.

Other than that he never truly saw her. He didn't even know her actual name, she introduced herself as Em and stayed as Em to him.

She used to, in the beginning, to share her life stories with him but he would most times said;

"Shut up! I'm busy!"

After the third time she was told that she stopped completely.

Em always seemed to laugh and chit chat with the other companions but most times she went exploring by herself, the Doctor had yelled at her about it but didn't change her attitude.

She was searching for something the Doctor knew this much…but what?

Em though had a life back home. She was raised in Mystic Falls and her friends were vampires, werewolves and witches so seeing aliens every Wednesday wasn't weird.

She met him when his nine regeneration, Rose and Captain Jack Harkness fall into the cemetery while she was paying her respects to her parents, her dad who died in a car crash when Elena's parents died…He was the opposite car that made Elena's dad to ran to the side thus falling into the lake. And her mum who got killed when the Particle Accelerator broke down in Central City and Em's mum was in the blast radius because she was a fellow scientist.

From then on she stayed with them traveling on Wednesdays.

One night she returned from her trip she stumbled on Lexi and they sat in the dark of the cemetery and talked.

Em used to sit by herself licking her wounds after a trip because no matter how many times she felt unnecessary and unneeded during the trips the information she was gathering helped her in her life in Mystic Falls.

She suspected that in the town there was something magical and she used her trips in the future to understand what it is. So, when she met Lexi a weird conversation took place.

"So, you are a vampire." Em said nodding and Lexi looked at her impressed.

"And you are something I can't figure out." Lexi said impressed.

"Well, I'm a Witch from my dad's side and a Werewolf from my mum's that got hit by Dark Matter and altered my DNA and now I'm a Werewolf who can use telekinesis, teleportation and telepathy…oh! And through my telepathy I can will my transition. I was in Central City watching my mum's big moment when everything went south…I end up in a year and half coma and she died. Now, my dad died a year ago…and I'm officially living by myself…because my aunt is always working in the hospital and I don't get along with her." She told Lexi with a sad tone.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But how did you know I was a vampire?" Lexi asked confused.

"I smelled you but I travel with a mad alien through time and space…meeting a vampire is pretty basic…actually I got chased in Venice by a Vampire and Rory, another companion of the mad alien, tried to hit him with a wooden stick I was the only one that staked him…he wanted to marry me, ha!" Em said chuckling and Lexi laughed at her story.

"I'm Lexi by the way."

"I'm Emilia Rose Williams but you can call me Em." Em said smiling and they shook hands.

"Do you want to join me and my best friend at the Mystic Grill? It's his birthday." Lexi invited her and Em nodded as both girls stood up and walked towards the Mystic Grill.

From then on Em's life changed dramatically. She got involved in some many battles between the supernatural part of her town that is when the Eleventh Doctor and Clara took her to a planet there were Cat people who guarded a huge library. Unlike the one she had visited with the Tenth and Donna.

That time was when the Doctor first notice some change in Em by now Em had killed a mad men that had kidnapped her, Bonnie and Elena thus she had past her first transition that she couldn't control. Yes, she had told Lexi, rest in peace, that she could will her wolf and she had but this time she had no control over it!

So, Em was still recovering from the fact that she had killed someone and didn't seemed excited for a trip but used the library to search for The Originals.

The Doctor and Clara searched for her all over only to hear her ask the Cat Librarian a weird question;

"And this birth certificate was created in 2013? Are you sure? Vampires can't have children let alone with a Werewolf as the baby carrier."

"I'm sure, miss." The Cat said for the nth time, she was getting impatient.

"Okay, thank you, sorry for asking so many times. It just seems rather...abnormal actually." Em said confused and the Cat nodded with a forgiving smile.

"There you are!" The Doctor suddenly exclaimed in fake happiness and scared Em who quickly snapped a picture of the last article and birth certificate and pushed the books away from her and tried to act cool…failed.

"There I am! So, where next Doctor?" Em asked faking excitement and the Doctor studied her for millisecond before suggesting going to New Orleans in 2034!

Em agreed and she waited excitedly as the moment they landed she ran to the French Courter saying how she wanted to meet 'real' witches.

"KLAUS!" She ran up to him and he looked shocked at her.

"Emilia! Why you look still sixteen?" Klaus asked confused.

"Because I'm from the past and I'm not forty years old yet. I'm here to ask you something." Em rushed quickly and looked around her.

"Are you being followed?" Klaus asked in genuine worry which confused Em.

"You care about me?" Em asked confused and weird out.

"Of course! I care for all of you! You were my best friends helped me against my mother and father." Klaus said in a duh tone and Em raised her eyebrows.

"You want us dead for your fucking Moon Stone, Klaus." Em said stated in angry tone.

"Oh! You are from that time! I'm sorry about this…but the Moon Stone cruse is false. You told us and you had papers proving it so. So, somehow you made a deal with Katherine to leave and I to stop haunting her and from then on we became one big Scooby Doo gang." Klaus told her with a kind smile and serious tone.

"Oh! I do that because you are telling me right now and I do some digging and I give you proof! Cool! Thanks! But how is possible you get to have a child? I mean you are a vampire, correct?" Em said nodding and Klaus chuckled at her behavior.

"You still are an oddball, Emilia! It's refreshing! Actually you learn soon the truth that I'm Hybrid like you, half werewolf half vampire. Although, if I might say you are half werewolf half witch half Metahuman." Klaus told her as he guided her towards his home and Em kept looking behind her for the Doctor and Clara.

"Really? That is genetically interesting! So your daughter will be…half witch, half vampire and half werewolf! It's amazing! Mind blowing!" Em gushed over the new info and Klaus chuckled at her.

"What?" Em asked confused and Klaus entire being darkened.

"I just missed your rambling…I missed you actually." Klaus said once he opened the door and allowed her in.

"Why? Don't we keep in contact in the future?" Em asked still confused but the sound of a glass shattering made her turn and see Rebeakah, Elijah, Kol and another girl she didn't recognize staring at her like she was a ghost.

"Oh! Hey, guys!" Em waved at them as everyone raised their hands hesitantly and waved back still gaping.

"Seriously? Did I ignore all of you in the future?" Em wondered out loud and she saw Kol storming out of the room and watched him confused.

"You…you just don't talk to us much. You are busy with your new life." Klaus said as he coughed uncomfortable and Em didn't quite believe him but nodded.

"What I don't understand is how you knew where I would be." Klaus asked confused and folded his arms.

"I came from the year 6354 and a planet where they are cat people who guard this huge library where it has sections for every planet! I went to planet Earth's section and searched about you and there was a document that wrote you current address I snap a picture of it and here I am. Oh! And I travel with an alien with two hearts through time and space that is why I can do that." She rambled quickly an explanation and Klaus growled in anger.

"What?" Em asked confused as she witnessed how Rebeakah and Elijah lowered their heads at the mention of the alien with the two hearts.

"Will he do something to Mystic Falls?" Em asked protectively. If the Doctor dared to bring Daleks or Cybermen in Mystic Falls she would teleport his ass to Victorian Age with no TARDIS!

"No. Nothing to worry about it, Em! Let's have an early dinner, shall we?" Rebeakah said faking excitedly and Em studied her.

As the preparations were made she met Freya, Hope and Hayley along with Josh and Marcel but she slipped away and went to search for Kol. She found him in his room talking to someone on the phone.

"I know Davina! I'm extremely happy to see her again after so long but I can't shake the image I had of her last time I saw her!" Kol said in a pained tone.

Em furrowed her eyebrows confused and kept listening.

"BECAUSE DAVINA LAST TIME I SAW HER SHE WAS DYING IN MY ARMS BECAUSE MOTHER KILLS HER! SHE SAVE US ONLY FOR HER TO DIE WHEN SHE IS SEVENTEEN!" Kol roared in the phone and Em stumbled away from his room as if the words caused her pain.

She is going to die?

By his mother?

But…but Klaus said she was one of his best friends!

Did he lie?

Why?

Does he think I can't handle the truth?

So many questions run through her head as she teleported in the entrance of the TARDIS and had tears in her eyes. She tried to push the door of the TARDIS open but the TARDIS wouldn't budge.

"COME ON NOW! LET ME IN!" She yelled between frustration and sobs.

"Not until you tell us where you've been disappearing to." Suddenly the Doctor's voice was heard from behind her.

"Nowhere, can you take me home? I have an essay to finish." Em said as she tried to calm herself down and wipe her tears.

Did they see her teleport?

"Stop lying, Em!" The Doctor roared in anger and Em didn't flinch as the Doctor expected. Clara had flinched at his voice.

"I'm not lying and I'm not scared of you, _Doctor_! Now, take me home!" Em said to him with a calm tone but the Doctor saw her eyes, they seemed to glow for a second.

He couldn't tell if it was a trick of the sun or his mind.

"Okay, fine! Clara let's go." The Doctor gave in and opened the TARDIS and Em followed in.

The next two Wednesday she didn't appeared for her trips and the Doctor thought she was angry with him but that wasn't the case.

Em had devoted herself into figuring out anything about the Moon Stone and Katherine Pierce/Katerina Petrova.

Once she found the information she needed she dragged the Originals and her friends into her home and trapped them there and made a presentation on her findings. Which made the group unite and prepare a plan to fight off Katherine and prepare for Esther's and Mikeal's arrival.

"Thank you, Emilia for all of this." Klaus told her sincerely and Em said jokingly.

"You're welcome but don't name your first born after me though, Klaus, I did as I wished to be done by." Em said smiling kindly to him and his siblings.

"Great stuff, Em!" Jeremy and Damon said at the same time which made them glare at each other and then smile at Em who chuckled at them.

"Thank you, it took me time to find them. Jeremy, could you stay with me for awhile? I need help with the Math we had for Mrs. Tinley." Em said serious yet with a kind voice and Damon chuckled and winked at Em and Jeremy's direction throwing a comment about condoms and role play.

In an hour Jeremy and Em were alone in her home holding a cup of hot chocolate with a little bourbon in it and whip cream on top.

"I die in a year, Jer. And I know that you will see me as a ghost, will you be my link to the living? I have a feeling that our friends will need my wisdom and peacemaking ability." Em told him serious and Jeremy looked at her shocked.

"How do you know?" Jeremy asked shocked and Em told him all about the Doctor and her travels.

In 2 am she finally had finished her story to Jeremy and Jeremy was crying and angry at her.

"And even though the Doctor doesn't care about you, you keep going on trips with him? Why? Why are you putting yourself through that, Em?" Jeremy asked her as he wiped his tears.

"Isn't it obvious, Jer? When will I EVER have the chance to visit entire planets, universes and time periods?" Em said smiling kindly to him and he sighed.

"You don't deserve such behavior and he will regret it but it will be too late then. He will have lost you." Jeremy said to her as he laid on the couch and Em put a blanket over him. He was staying over tonight.

Unknowingly to Em and Jeremy he had predicted the future.

 _ **A Year Later:**_

Em was glued to the ground as Esther chanted in Latin. She looked around her the Mikaelson siblings and she knew that today was the day she died.

After she told Jeremy of her travels they had become best friends and she had went back to traveling with the Doctor. She told him she had the flu that is why she hadn't showed up in their meeting point.

But it hurt her knowing that he didn't went exploring through Mystic Falls to find her like he used to do for all the other companions. Although the same time she was happy he hadn't strolled through the town, he might have come across something that he shouldn't have.

She looked at Kol and Rebeakah who were trying to get free.

Klaus was crying in pain and soon the rest of them followed. Em used her last bit of her strength to chant a freeing spell to herself and ran to tackle Esther but Esther had seen it coming and ran through Em with a wooden stake while Kol vamp-speed towards her catching her the same time Klaus yelled no in horror.

Kol held her in his arms as she bled out her eyes were tearing from the pain.

"It's okay now…I'll see my parents now." Em choked in her sobs as blood spilled from her mouth and filled her lungs while her wound in her gut was bleeding at a great speed.

From the distance you could see Elena, Caroline, Alaric, Jeremy and the Salvatore brothers with Bonnie running towards them only to see Em laying, dying, in Kol's arms.

Elena rushed to her side just as Rebeakah had. Caroline arrived seconds later and she was crying already, she check Klaus' condition for a moment before running to Em.

"I see it…it..it's…so bright…oh! It's beautiful. Klaus, it wasn't your fault…don't…don't cry…don't name your daughter..er..af..ter..after me." Em choked on her blood as she tried to say her last words. Klaus hearing that was enraged he ripped Esther's heart out and broke Finn's neck.

Emilia Rose Williams died on Wednesday morning at 4 am outside the Mikealson Manor, in the year 2010.

 _ **Hours Later:**_

Em's friends walked one by one paying their respects as Em laid in her casket now clean from her blood and she looked as if she was sleeping peacefully.

Scars were visible in her arms from the tortures she had been through during her time fighting for Mystic Falls and she used to cover them with makeup for school and magic for the Doctor.

She was dressed in a dark blue dress the reached her knees, the same one she wore in her parents' funerals. Her auburn hair looked almost dark red and her skin looked pale.

Kol looked at her body and gripped the chair's handles and Klaus put a comforting arm around him.

"Calm down, brother." Klaus told to Kol and he glared at him but tried to calm down.

Jeremy was looking at her body when suddenly he felt her sitting near him. She was dressed in her favorite jeans, her favorite blue shirt with Bugs Bunny and her favorite deep blue cardigan.

"Great service, ay?" She joked and Jeremy glared and raised her eyebrows at her.

She just signaled him to be quiet.

More tears ran down Jeremy's eyes.

She then disappeared and appeared towards her meeting spot with the Doctor. She saw the TARDIS appear and he opened the door.

"HELLO, EM!? Oh! She is not here yet…Clara, we have to wait a few!" The Doctor yelled excited but then he frown when he couldn't see her there waiting, then he yelled at Clara.

She looked at him. She stood straight in his face and he couldn't see her.

She always had happy eyes but now her eyes seemed sad.

He never could see her when she was alive and now she was dead and he can't see her for good.

Back at the funeral they laid her body to the ground. When Klaus walked up and started a speech.

"Emilia was an amazing woman and a great friend. Even when I wasn't aware of her she kept working towards helping me and my siblings. She was a star and I'm sadden I wasn't in her orbit long enough to get to know her better." Klaus said smiling but tears fell from him eyes.

Elena walked up to next.

"I met her in the hospital after her dad and my parents died. Instead of hating me for killing her dad she hugged me and told me everything will be alright. She seemed to handle loss of a parent better than I did but I was wrong. One day I walked to her home to check on her when I found her sitting in the dark of her room. I walked closer and I felt the wet bed sheets and then I had blood on my hands, she tried to kill herself by slitting her wrists but the pain stopped her midways at that moment she told me she was alone. She got better with the days and soon I couldn't imagine my life without her. Her advice and her laugh, her humor and her entire being. I would miss her terrible but I'm glad she will see her parents again that keeps me going." Elena had said with tears in her eyes.

Then Jeremy walked up and said through tears;

"Em, was my best friend. She was there for me when my sister wasn't, when no one was. I want to thank her for trusting me and I will miss her and I want her to know that she will be missed."

Speeches like this continued for an hour as for the Doctor and Clara; after an hour of them waiting the Doctor called her on her cell only to be answered by Jeremy.

"Em's cell? Who is this?" Jeremy asked as he sniffed and wiped his tears. He was standing over her newly covered grave.

"Um..hello! I was looking for Em. Where is she? Can she come to the phone?" The Doctor asked confused and Jeremy wiped more tears.

"She is asleep now, can I take a message?" He choked out and as he tried to gulp down the lump on his throat.

"Sure, tell her to call me when she wakes up." The Doctor said excited and Jeremy scoffed.

'Fat chance, spaceman!' He thought angrily.

"Of course. Goodbye, sir." Jeremy said trying to keep his voice as emotionless as possible and walked away from his best friend's grave.

Once the phone call was done the Doctor and Clara walked aimlessly through cemetery and they stopped before a freshly covered grave.

"Doctor! Look at this!" Clara exclaimed in confusion as the Doctor came to her and read out loud the gravestone;

" _ **Here Lies Emilia Rose Williams**_

 _ **1994-2010**_

 _ **Loved Daughter**_

 _ **Loved Friend**_

 _ **Will be missed dearly.**_

" _ **With every broken bone in my body I swear I lived" – OneRepublic – I Lived, Emilia's favorite quote.**_

 _ **Rest in Peace."**_

"Poor girl!" The Doctor said as he patted the grave and kept walking towards the TARDIS.

Clara followed him confused as they entered.

"Where are we going? What about Em?" Clara asked confused.

"We are coming to get her in a week from now." The Doctor said as he pulled down the leaver and the familiar and much loved sound came on.

The Doctor and Clara appeared in the cemetery again a week into the future and waited for Em to show up, but nothing. The Doctor called her cell again but there was no answer.

He was puzzled.

He couldn't understand what would keep Em from showing up for the trip?

In the Salvatore Boarding House Jeremy sat and stare at the phone as it rang with the name of the Doctor flashing over it.

"Don't pick it up, Jer! Let him miss me. It will do him good…although I don't think he cares enough to miss me. He will just wait for awhile and then he will find somebody else." Em in a ghostly form said with an angry tone to Jeremy as she paced back and forth. She wore the same clothes as she did in the church. After all she was dead she didn't need a change of attire.

"But he must be worried! You've been with him for so long!" Jeremy tried to reason with her but Em's humorless laugh made him shut up.

The Doctor paced around the console as he tried to put the pieces together.

"So, what do you know so far for Em?" Clara asked hopeful in order to find their friend.

"Um…that her name is Em…Emily…I hope it's Emily…otherwise I don't know what else Em could stands for? She likes the color deep blue and her favorite planet is Saturn." The Doctor rambled as he paced and Clara stared at him in shock.

"You travel with her for years and you only know these useless piece of information!? What about her parents? She is sixteen after all!" Clara asked the Doctor who stopped and looked at her.

"She never told me about her parents. And she is sixteen?" The Doctor asked confused.

"Yes, she is! Doctor! What else have you notice about Em?" Clara pressed on she was getting worried.

"Um…one time we got captured by Davros and she seemed not to care if she died…then when she was captured by the Master…he shot her but she didn't flinch and when Martha's mum tried to help her with her wound there was no sign of any wound but she had bled there were evidence in her white shirt. Then one time she had a shower in the TARDIS and I passed through the bathroom and the door was ajar and I saw scars in her back and burns…but they looked at least a week old?"

"Oh! And one time a Cyberman touched her shoulder and electrocuted her but she just twisted her face in pain but didn't die like the rest of the people would then the next thing I know the Cyberman is being electrocuted while it had a hold of Em and her face was unreadable. I always thought it was at random but now that I think about it they are weird occurrences." The Doctor rambled in complete calculating tone.

Clara listened with wide eyes and she was confused.

"She is weirder than I thought…" Clara commented in a low voice.

Suddenly the Doctor exclaimed yes and went to the past Tuesday a week ago at night and once they arrived the Doctor dragged Clara to a fancy ball that was historically taking place.

Em was bound to be there right?

Right.

The Doctor and Clara saw Em dressed in a violet gown and she stood by Kol Mikaelson's side chatting happily away.

"Doctor! There she is!" Clara whispered in complete daze. She looked beautiful.

"Wow!" The Doctor breathed out and stayed to listen to the woman's dressed in green speech.

After a dance between the Founding members of the town in which Em was surprisingly part of shocking the Doctor and Clara.

As the Doctor studied her he saw her walk alongside the hostess and he followed to listen in.

"So, I hear you are part of the founding families. Which one are you, dear?" The woman in green said as she held her by the arm firmly and Em seemed tense.

"The Williams, ma'am from my dad's side and the Gilson's from my mum's side." Em answered with pride.

"Ah yeah! But how did your parents were allowed to…you know court each other? As far as I'm aware you mum's family were werewolves and your dad's family were witches. Natural born enemies." The woman in green asked with a degrading tone.

"My family was open-minded. Unlike your late husband." Em spat out and the woman let her go.

"Oh! Yeah…they are dead. You are poor orphan the first and last of your kind…I wonder what would happen if I just kill you here. The Gilsons were always Protectors of the Stone." The woman in green said in the same degrading tone.

"You result into bullying me? Oh! The great Original Witch bullies someone like me? Wow! You must be out of your game today. Maybe we should pick it up tomorrow when it would be fair for me to fight you. Now it's just a pity fight." Em said with a smirk and the woman in green hissed at her and started chanting in Latin but Em just stood her ground.

"Bitch!" Em growled as her bones broke making her kneel but then something unreal happened…the woman in green was chocking in her own blood.

Em let out a growl and stood up with her eyes glowing a yellow/golden color.

"You are not going to have the Stone no matter how many of us you kill. We are not just one family who is considered as the protectors of the Stone, Esther." Em growled as she choked Esther and pinned her to the wall without holding her.

The Doctor saw everything and was beyond shocked and scared.

Then his mind flashed to the tombstone.

"No! No! No! You can't be dead!" The Doctor mumbled in worry and denial.

Em then walked out of the room not seeing the Doctor as she rushed to the blond man with a blonde woman dressed in a blue gown talking towards a painting.

Suddenly she walked outside with them. The Doctor rushed to follow her grabbing Clara on the way to the backyard of the Manson.

The Doctor and Clara saw from afar the scene…the horrific scene;

Em was glued to the ground as Esther chanted in Latin. She looked around her towards the Mikaelson siblings in worry and hopelessness.

She looked at her date and the blonde girl dressed in bright yellow who were trying to get free.

Then she looked at the blond man who was previously talking to the blonde girl with the blue dress was now crying in pain and soon the rest of them followed. Em suddenly started chant too in Latin and regaining movement of her body. Once she was free she ran to tackle Esther but Esther had seen it coming and ran Em through with a wooden stake while her date ran with inhuman speed towards her catching her the same time the blond man crying in pain now yelled no in horror.

Her date held her in his arms as she bled out, her eyes were tearing from the pain.

"It's okay now…I'll see my parents now." Em choked in her sobs as blood spilled from her mouth and her wound in her gut while her lungs were filled with blood.

From the distance a group of people the Doctor and Clara has seen in the party ran towards the group of people only to see Em laying, dying, in her date's arms. The Doctor and Clara were beyond mortified as they also walked closer to hear what Em's last words were.

The girls of the group were crying while the men just stared in shock unable to digest what had taken place before them and what the outcome was.

They were all unaware of the Doctor's and Clara's appearance.

"I see it…it..it's…so bright…oh! It's beautiful. Klaus, it wasn't your fault…don't…don't cry…don't name your daughter..er..af..ter..after me." Em choked on her blood as she tried to say her last words. The blond man hearing that was enraged he ripped Esther's heart out and broke another guy's neck.

Making the Doctor and Clara even more mortified and confused. Clara had tears in her eyes and so did the Doctor, he hugged Clara tight shielding her from the horrific scene before them.

The Doctor understood that they shouldn't be there so he grabbed Clara's hand and they left into the TARDIS where the Doctor and Clara just stare its walls.

"What just happened?" Clara whispered in true loss.

"She is dead." The Doctor answered her with anger in his voice.

"And it's all of it my fault! I didn't get to know her because I thought she would always be there for me! That I had time to get to know her!" The Doctor yelled in rage as he punched the console.

Clara started crying.

The Doctor cried too.

But their tears won't bring Em back.

Em's ghost watched them in the TARDIS with an emotionless face and folded arms in her chest.

"You shouldn't take everything for granted Doctor. I thought you knew better, Lonely God." Em spoke with a sad slash angry tone and a little of sarcasm before she disappeared.

Em appeared in Jeremy's room and watched him sleep.

She was staying in the limbo because she needed to guide her friends.

Years past since her death and Klaus had a daughter and the Salvatore Boarding House became a school and Em stayed as a ghost guiding them.

Now, Klaus had a witch perform a spell to allow all of the gang to see her making it easier for her to guide them without having Jeremy to say what she was telling them.

"Hello, Klaus! I'm so excited to see Kol finally getting married to Davina! How are you feeling?" Em asked her second best friend and he laughed as he got dressed.

Em was dressed in a light blue dressed with a 1920s vibe and t-shirt sleeves and had her hair curled and aged herself to look as 21 years old.

"I feel happy for my brother and a little jealous, I wonder how it would be like if I had someone like he has Davina." Klaus admitted sadly as he fixed his tie.

"Well, Caroline is free." Em said smirking but Klaus chuckled and shook his head no.

"Why not? You liked her if I remember correctly." Em said confused.

"Yes but she didn't see me for who I really was somebody else did. But she was gone too soon." Klaus admitted with a little smile and looked at Em through the mirror.

"But I'm a ghost and I was sixteen…it's a little weird, Klaus. Go for Caroline." Em told him as she winked at him and she disappeared.

In the bride's room Davina talked on the phone with Kol who was anxious.

"And you have it, love?" Kol asked worried and anxious and Davina laughed at him as she looked at a piece of paper with a spell.

"Yes I do. Once we reach the party we will surprise her. Now hang up I need to get ready for our wedding!" Davina scolded her husband to be.

"Right right! I love you!" Kol said sighing in an anxious manner.

"I love you too!" Davina said chuckling at his tactics.

Em appeared in Kol's room the moment he hang up the phone.

"Ready for your big day, fella?" Em asked him excited and he let out an anxious sigh.

"You'll do fine! You already got the girl, you don't have to be afraid." Em tried to calm him down.

"But there is the divorce, Em!" Kol said mortified and Em laughed at him.

"Now come on! I'm walking you down the aisle…I, _the ghost_ , walking you, _the vampire_ , down the aisle…what our lives have come to be, Kol!" Em pondered as they walked towards the makeshift chapel they had put up for the wedding.

"A great adventure has come to be, dear Em!" Kol said with a thankful smile as they walked towards the priest.

Em stood by Kol's side along with Elijah and Klaus while Freya, Hayley and Rebeakah stood by Davina's side.

In the crowd you could see Alaric, Stefan, Damon, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Enzo, Tyler, Elizabeth Saltzman and Josie Saltzman then you could see Hope who had a wide smile and Freya's wife and the rest of the New Orleans' friends.

During the party after the beautiful ceremony Kol and Davina motioned Em who was talking with Hope (telling her embarrassing stories about her father) to follow them into Elijah's study room.

"What's up?" Em asked confused as she closed the door muting the music.

Davina started chanting in French and Em gasped as her eyes widen and looked frightened at Kol and Davina. She grasped her neck and then she fell on her knees.

"What are you doing!?" She choked out in horror and worry but Kol's and Davina's giddy face frightened Em as she gathered her strength to stand up.

"I brought you back to life! Happy birthday!" Davina exclaimed as she hugged a now fleshy Em who stood shocked.

Kol was next to hug her.

She still looked 21 for some reason.

"Why don't I look sixteen, Davina?" Em asked confused as she tried to understand what was going on.

"Because I saw you liked that age so I put a little something into the spell to make you twenty one. Are you happy?" Davina asked worried and scared of disapproval but Em's shocked face spoke for her.

"I'm…alive?" Em wondered out loud.

"Yes!" Kol said excited and Em rushed towards the party and to Klaus.

"Klaus! Look!" She jumped as a child towards him and he stare at her then he touched her shoulder and stumbled back in shock.

"You…You're…You're alive?" Klaus wondered out loud in a happy shock.

"Yes!" Em exclaimed and Klaus hugged her twirling her around the dance floor.

"That means you can have a life, Em!" Klaus told her and she nodded.

"I got to tell Jeremy!" Em remembered and Klaus nodded letting her go.

"Oh! Go talk to Caroline!" Em emphasized to Klaus before she ran away. Klaus stood shocked looking after her then he smiled and fixed his tie as he walked towards Caroline and without a word kissed her.

Caroline kissed him back.

"Finally, dad!" Hope said smirking before them as Caroline laughed and Klaus kissed her again.

Em rushed through the house searching for Jeremy only to see him leave with his head down.

"JEREMY!" Em yelled as she run towards him and jumped on his back happily. She caused Jeremy to tumble to the ground and her to laugh in joy.

"You…I can touch you! How?" Jeremy asked in shock but Em kissed him before answering.

"Kol and Davina. It's my birthday present." Em told him out of breath after the kiss.

"Well how am I supposed to top that now?" Jeremy asked happily and Em smirked.

"I have an idea. Kiss me and you won the competition." She said seductively and Jeremy kissed her again.

They stood in the ground kissing when they heard Kol calling them for cake.

Many years later Emilia Rose…Gilbert stood in the Salvatore School's playground watching over the kids playing as she rubbed her pregnant belly and her wedding ring shown against the light.

She had a satisfied smile until she heard a sound she thought she would never hear again.

The TARDIS

Her smiled was wiped from her face and turned towards the entrance of the school where TARDIS was now.

The door opened and the twelfth regeneration of the Doctor appeared and she stared at him.

"Excuse me! Have you seen a woman around her late fifties called Emilia Rose Williams?" He asked oblivious to who he was talking.

Here we go again.

"No, sir, last time I heard she was dead." Emilia Rose Gilbert (nee Williams) said to the Doctor's face with a strict voice.

Em looked like she was around the age of 38 now just like Jeremy (it pays to be a Hunter of the Five you age slower) and she was seven months pregnant.

"Oh! Okay! My bad! Good bye." The Doctor said quickly before slamming his door in her face and the familiar sound was heard.

"Goodbye, Doctor." Em said to the wind with a nostalgic tone.

"MAMA! Look what I got you!" A girl around the age of five yelled as she ran to Emilia with purple flowers.

"Aww! Rebecca Miranda Gilbert! How many times I told you not to go to the botanical gardens? Now what would Aunt Bonnie have for her class?" Emilia scolded her first born daughter.

"Sorry mama…" The little girl said apologetic but Em hugged her.

"I love you mama!" The little girl said to her mum while she was squeezed in Em's embrace.

"I love you too, my sweet Becca!" Em told her daughter kissed her auburn hair.

"I love my little brother too!" Little Rebecca said to her mum's belly as she kissed it earning a laugh from Em.

"He, Joshua John, loves you too!" Em said to her daughter as she got a hold of her daughter's hand and they walked inside the school closing the door.

Her life might not have been perfect but now it was.

 _ **And that was the end! Did you liked Emilia's story? Tell me in the reviews if you did!**_

 _ **Fun fact; this story is the prequel of a story i had thought about...i just discribed my main characters back story. Who will my main characters be? Wll, my main characters will be Rebecca and John Gilbert and Hope Mikaelson of course! Also, they are going to be some more people in the second book of course!**_

 _ **So, get ready because i'm working on the second book!**_

 _ **Follow me on:**_

 _ **Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani**_

 _ **Twitter: TVDvicky**_

 _ **Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99**_

 _ **Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Blog: Daydreamer's Mind**_

 ** _Wattpad: Vicky1599_**

 _ **Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani/Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Sarahsh: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Pinterest: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Quora: Vasiliki Talachani**_

 _ **Gravatar: Daydreamer**_

 _ **Spotify: Vasiliki Tzalachani or Vicky1699**_

 _ **Youtube: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_


End file.
